A Pain like no other
by xXIceMakeGrayXx
Summary: She is gone, and a part of him left with her. He had never experienced feelings like this, and now they had been ripped away in a single battle. A GrayLu oneshot that came to me while listening to Sws. WARNING: Character death.


**Just a little oneshot I decided to write to get my brain working again. This idea came to me when I was listening to The cover of 'Iris' by Sleeping with Sirens.. Here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this beautiful work of art that we call Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Pain... an excruciating pain. I never thought heartbreak would feel like this, but I'd never met a girl like her either. It'd been weeks since the accident, and here I am curled up, wallowing in self pity. Everyone in the guild has visited me at least once, trying to cheer me up. Yet all they do is remind me that she's gone, that I could've saved her. They don't say these things out loud, I don't need to hear them to know that I messed up. Hearing that she's gone, and blaming myself won't bring her back.

Reaching across my bed, our bed, I run my hands across a photo frame. _'Lucy...' _After lifting myself off the bed, I carry the picture to the kitchen, sitting it down gently. Ever since.. that day, all I've been able to do are things she would've forced me to do. Eat, Shower, attempt to sleep. The only things that I clean anymore are our bedroom, and her office.

After choking down breakfast, I trudge from the kitchen, around the house, picture held tightly between my weak hands. I come across a golden door, my eyes flitting up to the name tag I had gotten her as a joke. '_Ms. Heartfilia' _I reach up and lightly brush the dust from it before turning the handle and making my way inside. Papers stacked neatly on the desk, and some crumpled up and tossed about. These are some of the things that remind me she was real, that she was mine. Her smell lingers in this room. Strawberries and vanilla, a smell I had once wanted to lose myself in, now made me realize I have lost. Sitting the picture down yet again, my eyes scan the room, taking it all in. Her empty mug, pictures of us, pictures of Team Natsu, and a novel that will forever remain half-finished. Tears build up in my eyes, making me fall back into her chair. I look at her smiling face in the picture as that day returns to my mind yet again.

**Depressing flashback**

_'Ice Make- CANNON!' My attacks were taking out many ,but not enough. Fairy tail was up against *Fatal Dragon*, a dark guild whose power was that of Oracion Seis. I heard a scream and looked back to see my guild members falling left and right, blood filling the battlefield like a sea of scarlet. Only a few of Fatal Dragon were left, so I paused to look around for Lucy. I saw her blonde hair glinting in the sun, and ran towards it. She heard me coming and turned to me, her face full of scratches, and blood falling from her hair. She gave me a weak grin, and thats when it happened. In her moment of vulnerability, someone took the chance. I ran forward mouth open in a soundless scream, warning her, but it was too late. Her opponent had crawled forward, close to his own deathbed, and struck her with his sword. As the blade penetrated her back, Chocolate eyes went wide, and her mouth opened in the shape of an 'O.' Realizing it was too late, I caught her before she hit the ground, ending her attackers life in one swift motion. Lucy lay in my arms, gasping for air. Her bright eyes were slowly fading to a dull black, her skin paling. I ripped off my shirt and tried to stop the blood flowing from her chest. Lifting her up gently I screamed for Wendy, looking everywhere for the young slayer. I had stopped panicking when Lucy's small hand touched my shoulder, causing me to look at her. Tears poured from my eyes, mixing with the tears on her face. She smiled gently, opening her mouth to speak.  
_

_"Y-you know I love you right?" Her voice squeaked, causing her to gasp. I nodded slowly hugging her a little tighter._

_"I love you too Luce, and I always will. That's why you can't die on me." I pleaded silently, looking into her watery eyes._

_"I promised you f-f-forever.. Does that make me a liar Gray?" Tears began to stream down my face at her words. "L-listen to me Gray. You must keep on living. D-do it for me." She pulled me down weakly, capturing my lips with hers. After a moment she started gasping and fell back limply. I sat there, clutching her to my chest for hours. Even after the battle was done, I stayed. Natsu had walked up to me, eyes dark, and kissed her cold cheek. I bent down and kissed her lips one more time, the cold numbing the pain._

**END of flashback**

"Her eyes were lifeless in that moment, and so was she. Smiles that could light up the world, now left us in shadow." I lifted my hand to my face, stopping the tears from flowing. Clutching the picture to my chest, I smiled softly.

'It's hardly called living without you, Luce."

* * *

**Fatal dragon- Bad guild, Bad Bad Guild.**

**Sorry, just had to get my writing juices flowing again. Hope its okay, I wasn't trying to accomplish anything here. Thanks for reading my Lovelies! **

**~KAAATTT!**


End file.
